Freddy VS Vegeta
by SpikedSoul13
Summary: Rated R for Violence, sexuality, language. I LOVE Nightmare on Elm Street. Freddy and Vegeta are two of my favorite villians (uh Jason is ok) so i wondered what would happened if they met! mua ha ha ha


A/N Ok got a brilliant idea for a story!!!! It is 11:00 p.m. I am an insomniac and I just got back from watching Freddy VS Jason so that's when I brainstormed this little idea...mua ha ha ha ha! I hope you like it!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vegeta (but personality number 12 does!) and I not own Freddy Crugar (he belongs to #51)  
  
I now welcome you to Vegeta VS Freddy*  
  
*spoken in spooky Freddy Crugar Voice  
  
Oh I should say everyone's ages..  
  
Trunks-18 Goten-17 Marron-15 Bra-14 Pan-13  
  
~  
  
Throwing her hands in the air Bulma growled at Vegeta, "I cannot believe you can't you do anything right?"  
  
"What now bitch?" Vegeta asked annoyed. He had been doing sit-ups in the gravity room and Bulma had turned the gravity off and came storming in.  
  
"Our vacation Vegeta! You promised me that you would book us a hotel. We are leaving tomorrow morning and we don't have a hotel to stay at. You idiot it's Christmas Eve all the hotels are going to be filled."  
  
Getting up and cracking his neck Vegeta rolled his eyes and said, "Jesus Bulma you are the daughter of Dr. Briefs. It's not like your not swimming in money. We'll find something."  
  
"I can't believe you! You promised me in August that we'd get a great hotel. But no all you care about is your stupid training! You don't pain attention to me, or your son, or your daughter. Also I can't get one. With that huge parade going on in that town there is no way we can get a hotel now."  
  
Vegeta stared down at her and sighed. He knew he had promised.but wasn't being powerful more important? Placing a hand on her shoulder he stared down at her and said, "Look I'll find a place for us to stay ok?"  
  
"Don't bother I have an alternative," Bulma said backing away rubbing her temples. "I just phoned a friend who lives in that area and she said we could stay with her."  
  
"Why are you so angry then?" Vegeta asked confused. 'She gets so worked up,' he thought.  
  
"Because she's my great Aunt Gigi," (A/N get it G-string?.underwear.) Bulma said starting to tug on her blue hair. "But the woman I swear is so crazy. I don't really want Trunks and Bra around. Especially Bra."  
  
"Why is that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well you see she used to have a daughter and her daughter was molested and murdered but a serial killer who lived on her road. I used to visit her and she would always touch my blue hair and would mutter things about how beautiful her daughter's hair was.and how I looked just like her..and it really scares me Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta grunted and said, "Well Bra is going to be fine. I won't let that crazy old woman scare my daughter. Where does this hag live."  
  
"It's a road called Elm Street," Bulma answered chewing frantically on her fingernails.  
  
"Well look the kids have wanted to go to this parade for a long time. Let's let them enjoy it even though I fucked up."  
  
"Thank you Vegeta," Bulma said kissing him on the cheek. "I just hope she doesn't scare the kids too much."  
  
Wrapping his arms around her waist he sighed and said, "Well call Kakarot and tell him where we are staying."  
  
"Ok hon. But you owe me big time. Because I was looking forward to staying in a nice five star hotel." Before she left the GR she gave him one last terrifying glare that would scare off even the strongest men.  
  
When Bulma left Vegeta continued to stretch out his arms and legs getting pumped for some more training before his vacation because he wouldn't be able to train then. It was difficult to concentrate though because so many things were running through his mind. Mostly about how he had let Bulma down again. Smiling to himself he thought, "Of course when she sees what I got her for Christmas she'll forgive me in a heartbeat." He had gotten her a black pearl necklace with a tiny sapphire orb that had her name and his on it engraved in silver. It was simply gorgeous and when he saw it all he could think about was how beautiful it would look on her. His plan was to pretend he had forgotten to give her a present on Christmas morning then at night he planned to fly her to a special place and give it to her.  
  
"She'll forget I messed up I k now it," he reassured himself. "I hope she likes it or she'll never let me live this down."  
  
-Bulma on the Phone-  
  
"Yea Chi Chi I'm peed off too. I wanted to stay in a hotel just as much as you did. Now we are going to stay with my crazy great aunt who lives on Elm Street."  
  
"Oh Bulma it can't be that bad. I mean Christmas is the time for family after all."  
  
Bulma sighed and twirled a strand of hair around her finger in anxiety. "You don't understand Chi Chi. Great Aunt GiGi seriously is a disturbed woman."  
  
"Well we are not canceling the whole trip just because your husband messed up. Goten has wanted to go to this since last Christmas when he missed the parade. And he's been looking forward to seeing Trunks. Gohan also needs a break from his job he's been working so hard. He and Videl want to take Pan somewhere so badly."  
  
"Ok, ok are Krillian and 18 still coming with us?"  
  
"Nope," Chi Chi answered. "They want to spend the holidays alone and 18 hates parades but they asked if I would take Marron and I thought why not? So now Marron is coming. I'm sure Trunks will like that," Chi Chi teased.  
  
"I'm sure Trunks will be very happy," Bulma replied smiling just as Trunks walked into the room, with a tooth brush in his mouth wearing his red Calvin Klein boxers. Trunks gawked at her and she grinned and said, "Well Chi Chi I better go ok. So you'll meet us here tomorrow at 6:00 a.m.?"  
  
"Yes you bet and tell Trunks Marron will be here."  
  
Bulma hung up and smiled at her son. "Marron is coming with us sweetie."  
  
" 'Shfee is? 'Oly 'Rap I 'etter 'ave."  
  
"Spit your toothpaste out and talk like a human."  
  
Trunks walked out and ran in the bathroom. He spat out in the sink then looked up at the mirror. He gasped at what he saw. The mirror was covered in scarlet blood. Immediately his heart began to pump like mad. Reaching out he touched the blood making a fingerprint in it. He could feel the nuke liquid run down his forefinger and his whole body began to shake. Then where his fingerprint was words began to appear. 'One, Two Freddy's coming for you."  
  
"What the fuck?" he screamed just as Bulma walked in the bathroom.  
  
Bulma gasped and slapped her son upside the head. "Trunks you know better than to use that language."  
  
"But mom.on the mirror..there was.."  
  
"I don't care if the bloody president was stuck to our mirror I don't like hearing those awful words and you know it. I don't ever want to fucking hear you say the word again."  
  
Trunks would have usually smiled at his mother's bad habit of being a hypocrite but he was too mortified at what just had happened. He was at a complete loss of words. Looking behind his shoulder though he saw that the mirror was now completely clean.spotless. Even though the message was gone his heart was still pounding madly. Who the hell was Freddy?  
  
"Now what were you saying before?" Bulma asked interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Uh.oh yea I said.. She is? Holy Crap I better shave."  
  
Bulma laughed and gave her son a hug. "Oh honey it's so nice that you and Marron are going steady again. I'm so happy for you both."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"No if you use that language again you will not be able to go to the parade got it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good now get ready for bed we have to get up early tomorrow."  
  
All of Trunks' fear was eliminated as snickered at his naïve mother. When would she learn that it wasn't the parade he looked forward to? Actually the parade was kind of childish but he had a lot of friends that were in it. It was the after party he always looked forward to. Getting trashed with Goten, Marron, and Bra and partying all night at the dance club Flex while their parents went out to some fancy dinner place, got drunk, and went to sleep. "Then," Trunks thought with an evil grin on his face. "I'll get Marron alone..oh yea."  
  
Later that night Trunks called Marron on his cell phone.  
  
"Hello," she answered.  
  
"Hey babe," he whispered seductively. "I guess there'll be no parental units on this wonderful trip."  
  
He could hear her giggle and she said, "Nope guess not."  
  
"Sounds great," he laughed and tried to purr to make her laugh.  
  
She did laugh and said, "Your such a tease Trunks."  
  
Brushing a hand through his lavender locks he pondered over whether or not he should tell her about what he had seen in the mirror. Then he decided not to.. "I was probably just being paranoid." But Trunks did ask, "Hey Marron do you know anyone name Freddy?"  
  
"Ummm.nope can't say that I do. Wait there was that kid in my biology class...but he was like such a little prick..all he talked about was how he..blah..blah..blah."  
  
Trunks didn't really listen he just replied, "Yep, uh huh. Sure. Ok. Yea what a creep," like an obedient boyfriend should. While he listened to her ramble on about her biology Freddy who was apparently a 'freak' because he once wore a green band tee shirt with leather sandals he thought to himself, "Obviously isn't the Freddy on the mirror. Man why am I going out with this chick? Yea she's hot but she can be such a ditz." (A/N I DO NOT THINK MARRON IS A DITZ! I just want her to be in the story for..reasons.ok I'll leave now *flies like superman* uhh woman)  
  
Finally when he got sick and tried of Marron's rambling he said, "Well babe I gotta jet ok? I'll see ya tomorrow. An wear something sexy."  
  
She giggled and said, "Ok I love you."  
  
"Yep bye."  
  
Trunks hung up and rolled his eyes. "Man she drives me nuts. I think I'll knock her up good and then dump her. Yea good plan."  
  
Leaning back on his twin bed he curled up in his warm navy blue comforter and sighed. It was going to be the best Christmas ever.  
  
-Somewhere on Elm Street-  
  
In a dark boiler room a man with a long trench coat cupped his long gnarled fingers and chuckled to himself. "I can sense the coming of more children..they have been so scarce lately.." Turning around he lifted up his black long rimmed hat and you could see the deformed burnt face. An evil smirk was upon his muzzle that exposed yellow rotting teeth.  
  
~ Back at Capsule Corporation  
  
Bra awoke panting hard with her hand clutched on her heart. "I'm so afraid.that dream was terrible what do I do.."  
  
"DADDY!" she screamed.  
  
Immediately Vegeta rushed into his daughter's room. Sitting upright at her side he grabbed her face and asked, "Honey what's wrong what's the matter?"  
  
"I.I had a dream.it was horrible.a man..a boiler room." Grabbing at her blue hair in frustration she cried out, "That's all I can remember."  
  
Holding his daughter close Vegeta patted her back in a stiff sort of manner (because he still wasn't used to human interaction) and said, "It's ok princess it was only a dream."  
  
"But daddy it was so real," she panted. "I could smell his awful horrid breath. And that trench coat was so last season."  
  
"Honey tomorrow we're going on a vacation so you can forget about that stupid dream. Now be strong. Try not to be afraid.it's a sign of weakness."  
  
"Yes Daddy," she sighed. It was useless. How could she explain to her dad.the vividness of the whole thing. How horrifying it was. Just thinking of the man's smirk sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"Now go back to sleep tomorrow we're going to be.uh.having.what's that word?"  
  
Bra giggled. "Fun?"  
  
"Yes we're having.this fun thing you speak of."  
  
Kissing her dad on the cheek she said, "Good night daddy I love you."  
  
"Yep Princess love you too."  
  
As her father left the room Bra curled up in her purple silk sheet and closed her eyes. "He's right it was just a stupid dream. Must have seen that guy in a scary movie.well anyway tomorrow I'll see my darling Goten and everything is going to be absolutely perfect."  
  
~~~  
  
"That's what you think Bra my sweet.." A man surrounded in blue flames whispered.  
  
SpikedSoul: Hades how the heck did you get in my fic? This is for Freddy Crugar and Vegeta only! They are the only villains allowed.. Go back to Hercules!  
  
Hades: *pouts and heads for the door*  
  
Random Person Trying to smuggle Freiza under their coat: Just one more?  
  
SpikedSoul: Nope only Freddy and Vegeta! The rest of you get out of here!  
  
A/N anyways I hoped you all liked my story. It was just a crazy idea I got in my head. It's going to be NOTHING like the original Nightmare on Elm Street Movies I'm making mine as original as possible. Uh like it? Hate it? Tell ME! No FLAMES THAT ARE NOT RELATED TO THE STORY ALLOWED! If you have a problem with me or my personality guess what? I got this nifty thing called an e-mail address so you can send it there. I've had a lot of problems with people criticizing me instead of my story in reviews and I don't want any of that. If you want to say "this bastard story sucks" I don't care just make sure it's nothing about my beliefs/ opinions/or anything about me. JUST THE STORY! Thank you! *Throws candy canes*  
  
bx4E7kEB3e 


End file.
